1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a storage system and, more particularly, to a storage system adapted for receiving two types of hard disk drives of different dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
A disk array workstation is a kind of data storage system with several hard disk drives (HDDs) installed therein. It provides large amount of information storage, retrieval and exchange capabilities. The internal space of the casing of a prior art disk array workstation can only receive HDDs of the same dimensions (e.g., 2.5″ or 3.5″ HDDs). For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,292,360 B1 and 6,459,571 B1 disclose this kind of storage system.
In practical use, however, it is necessary to utilize HDDs of different dimensions or different types due to such factors as price, performance and quality. Because most of the existent storage systems can only receive HDDs of the same dimensions (e.g., either 2.5″ HDDs or 3.5″ HDDs), the selection is less flexible. Users cannot obtain a storage system having mixed HDDs of different dimensions according to practical demands, resulting in much inconvenience.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a storage system adapted for receiving HDDs of different dimensions to solve the above problem in the prior art.